


Never Would Have Believed It

by ghostgiver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adding more tags on the way, BAMF Stiles, Evil Kira Yukimura, Fallen Angel Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostgiver/pseuds/ghostgiver
Summary: Y'all probably would never believe this but Stiles is not a normal human, he's a fallen angel. He doesn't know it though. And his mate is the one and only Derek Hale.





	1. Chapter 1

"You're kicking me out of the pack?" Stiles asked, his voice void of emotions but the tears in his eyes were clear. "Why?"

"You're useless, Stiles," Derek said, voice equally void of emotions. "We don't need a weak and useless human in our pack. You'll only slow us down like you have been this whole time."

"Slow you down?" Stiles replied angrily. He had about enough of this. "I'm the one that does the research for you guys when there's a new supernatural in town and you don't know what it is! I figure out what it is and how to kill it while you guys sit on your asses! Who's going to do the research for you when I'm gone, huh?!"

Derek didn't even flinch at the outburst and cooly responded, "That's what we have Lydia for. She's better at research then you anyway and she's a banshee. She's a lot more useful then you'll ever be, Stiles."

Stiles looked around at the pack that stood behind their alpha. Not one of them said a word and even looked away when Stiles looked at them. He scoffed. So these were the people he's been helping this whole time. Just a bunch of self-centered pricks who would kick out a member of their pack because he was 'human'. And Scott, who Stiles believed to be his best friend and brother since like forever, didn't even do anything to stop Derek from kicking him out of the pack. Yeah, they were a bunch of self-centered pricks for sure.

"Fine then," Stiles said exasperated, "I'll leave." He turned around and headed towards the loft's door, but just before he walked out he muttered a small, "fucking assholes" under his breath which he was sure the werewolves heard.

When Stiles got home he ignored the piece of paper that was on the kitchen which was most likely a note from his dad saying he was working the late shift and went straight to his room where he broke down immediately. He shut the door to his room as he slowly sunk to the floor, broken cries coming out of him. Stiles didn't know how long he stayed like that before he began to fall asleep and he didn't even try to fight it even if he was on the floor and still in his clothes. That's just how tired he was it seemed.

When he woke up the sun was just beginning to rise. Stiles slowly got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He winced when he stood straight up and felt the pain you feel when you sleep on the floor. His neck and back were hurting but Stiles didn't care much because pain reminded him that he was alive and that's when Stiles realized he had school today. He really didn't want go and have to face the pack after what happened yesterday but not going to school wasn't an option for Stiles unless he wanted his father to come home and rant about how important school is and that he just can't skip it because he felt like it.

Stiles walked over to his bathroom where he turned on the shower and stripped out of his clothes. He stepped in and moaned when the hot water scalded his back. He loved these showers the most. There was just something about how the hot water ran down his back, the steam begin to manifest and float around. His muscles would always relax from their tensed state. After about 15 minutes Stiles hopped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of his bathroom to his closet and picked out a pair of random clothes which he knew Lydia would not approve of, not that he cared what she thought anyway.

As the time that he had to leave at was approaching Stiles quickly hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found another note. This time he actually took the time to read it even though he knew what it would say.

_Hey, was called in early. Will probably be home late. Don't wait up._

Of course, Stiles rolled his eyes. He grabbed a pop tart from a cabinet and popped one into his mouth, grabbed his keys that were on the table and rushed out the house, locking the door behind him. Stiles jumped into his baby (Roscoe) and started her up and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't blow up on him. He checked the time, 7:30, smiled and pulled out of the driveway.

When Stiles had arrived at school he was nervous. Scott's dirt bike wasn't parked next to him when he had got there and Jackson's Porsche wasn't in its usual spot either which made Stiles' anxiety even worse. In the beginning he thought this was a good thing. He had thought that maybe the pack wouldn't be coming to school today. That he wouldn't have to deal with them today. That he could relax, but the more he thought about it the more he panicked, the more he thought that this was a bad thing.

Stiles knew that he was probably just overthinking things and that he shouldn't even worry about these things. I mean he wasn't a part of the pack anymore right? Why was he worrying if the pack was coming to school or not, if they were okay or not, or if they-

Stiles thoughts were cut off when he heard the sound of a familiar dirt bike. Stiles quickly looked around the parking lot but saw nothing that looked like Scott's dirt bike. He only saw kids getting out of their cars and heading into the school. Was Stiles just hearing things? Maybe he just wasn't feeling well because of the crying he did last night. Stiles shook his head and that's when he heard Scott's and the rest of the pack's voices. They were laughing and joking around and that's when Stiles decided he was definitely just hearing things and should just go inside.

He got out of his jeep and quickly walked into the school with his head down low. He rushed to his locker and got the things he needed before making his way to his first class of the day.

 

As lunch rolled around that's when Stiles began to get nervous again. Since none of the pack were in his classes before lunch there was a possibility that they had come late to school and he would see them at lunch. Stiles really didn't want to deal with that. As Stiles got closer and closer to the cafeteria he was beginning to think that running straight home was a good idea. He didn't do it though. He wasn't about to let the pack know that they had gotten to him and he really didn't want to deal with his father getting angry at him for skipping school. Plus there was always the chance that the pack didn't even come even though he did have that incident this morning where he had heard the pack. Stiles had chalked to that up to him not feeling well.

By the time he had managed to reach the cafeteria Stiles' nerves had calmed down a bit but not completely. He took a deep breath and walked in. He felt like everyone was watching him when in reality no one gave a fuck about his presence. Stiles was just over reacting about things and he knew it, but it didn't help knowing that he was. It honestly just made him feel like a fool. And that's when Stiles felt it. Eyes. He felt eyes on him and this time he wasn't just imagining it. He looked over and he saw the pack starring at him. He held their gaze for a moment before he quickly looked away.

Stiles made his way over to an empty table. He placed the sketchbook he had been holding in his hands the whole time on the table. He opened it to a random page and took the pencil he had placed behind his ear, turned it in his hands a couple fo times before he being sketching. What he was sketching he didn't know, but he soon began to relax and forgot about the pack's stare and the things he had heard this morning. He stopped the twitching he had been doing all day because he had forgotten to take his Adderall. He finally felt calm.

He had been halfway through with whatever he was drawing when everything around Stiles became a low, muffled noise except for a group of voices whispering. He didn't know how he could hear whispering and how everyone who was basically yelling only moments ago could sound like they weren't even there anymore. What was even weirder was that the group of voices he heard were the pack who were at least 5 tables away from where he was. He dropped his pencil and began to freak out a bit. He shouldn't have been able to hear what they were saying but he was.

_"He can draw?"_ He heard Erica ask.

_"Apparently..._ _I_ _didn't_ _know_ _he_ _could."_ That was Scott. Stiles scoffed, of course he didn't. Whenever he had tried showing Scott his drawings he would blow him off and say he had something planned with Kira and rush off.

_"How_ _could_ _you_ _not_ _know?_ _Aren't_ _you_ _his_ _best_ _friend?"_ Isaac asked.

_"Yeah, but I just... I don't know. God, how can I not know?"_

_"It's_ _fine, Scott. You don't need to know every little thing about Stiles."_ Kira tried comforting him. Stiles didn't really like Kira much. He always had a bad feeling about her.

Scott didn't say anything in return and that's when everything became louder again and he couldn't hear them anymore. The bell had rung and everyone began to leave. Stiles watched as the pack left and the only thought that was going through Stiles's mind then was, what the actual fuck is going on with me?

 

It was now time for everyone to go home and Stiles grabbed all of his things as fast as he could and ran out of his class which he shared with Scott, Kira, Lydia and Isaac. He really didn't want to risk running into them, especially when he didn't know what was going on with him. He just wanted to get home and sleep and hope that all the weird things that have been happening to him today would go away. That everything will be back to normal when he woke up in the morning. He couldn't go to Deaton with his problems unless he wanted to risk him telling the pack but he didn't have anyone else to talk to. He decided that if things got bad he would go to Deaton because he didn't need to have all these weird things happening to him and him not knowing what it was. It scared him and he didn't like feeling that way. Stiles felt it way too much in his life already and he didn't want to feel that way anymore if he could help it.

Stiles was able to get out of the building and to his jeep before he was caught by Isaac. Stiles groaned. It just had to be Isaac. This was going to be hard then because he had a soft spot for the kid and Isaac knew it too. What did Isaac even want anyway? Stiles did not want to find out. He just needed to go home, take a hot shower, sleep and hope everything would go back to normal.

"Hey, Stiles," Isaac spoke, scaring Stiles for a moment who had momentarily forgotten he was there.

"Um, yeah, hi," Stiles stuttered, "what's going on?"

"Nothing," Isaac said softly. "Just wanted to see how you were-"

"ISAAC!" A voice yelled, startling both him and Stiles. 

They both turned and saw Scott and the rest of the pack. "What are you doing? C'mon we gotta go. Derek's waiting for us at the loft."

Isaac nodded at them then turned to look back at Stiles. They looked at one another for a few moments, not saying anything. Stiles nodded then and Isaac gave a small smile and left. Even though Stiles wasn't part of the pack anymore it didn't mean he didn't like Isaac. In fact, Stiles thinks that no matter what he'd always love him. He was kind of the only person that Stiles just clicked with besides Scott. He had a soft spot for the kid.

Stiles watched as Isaac and the pack walked off to their respective vehicles before driving off. Stiles did the same. On the way home Stiles began to think. What happened to him today?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this a bit  
> I was also sick as I wrote it  
> I probably should've just waited till I wasn't sick and taken my time, but I didn't  
> So it might be bad and very short

Stiles woke up the next day feeling a bit off. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about today and no matter how much he reassured himself he would be fine, that today was going to be okay he couldn't shake the feeling. Stiles ignored it though as he made his way through his morning routine, leaving his house at 7:30am with a slight smile on his face. There was only silence in his car as Stiles drove to school. There was no music or talking or any of the usual things Stiles usually does on the way to school, only the sound of his breathing and the rumbling of Roscoe's engine could be heard. This was due to the fact that Scott wasn't here so he could talk, but Stiles had a feeling that it was mainly due to the feeling he's had since he woke up earlier. He's tried to ignore it but it was still there, just a gnawing sensation in the back of his mind that kept getting stronger and stronger the closer Stiles got to school.

When Stiles finally pulled into his parking space at school, the feeling he had had gotten so strong it was starting to give him a bad headache. Stiles pushed it aside though, no matter how much it hurt, and walked into school. 

Walking into first period, he saw Scott and Kira. Stiles felt that headache push through, but thing was, he didn't think it was a headache anymore. It was beginning to feel like a rug in his mind that went throughout his entire body. And this confused Stiles at the same time it scared him. He didn't know if he liked this feeling or not since it was the first thing that's made him feel alive in a while.

Okay, so sure, Stiles looks fine everyday with his cheerful smile and laugh, but truthfully all of that was fake. Stiles was just pretending. All the smiles and laughs he forced because inside he just wasn't feeling anything. But could he let other people know that? Of course not. It would just be an unnecessary burden for others and it's not like the pack would care now since they kicked him out the pack because he was _human_ and _not_ _useful._

It wasn't his fault he wasn't some weird thing that wasn't human! And half of the people in the pack didn't even want to be what they are and they got made at him for not being supernatural? It was just stupid, and Stiles was beginning to get worked up, and something was burning and when Stiles looked at his hands he could see that his fingertips were on fire. That made Stiles panic.

He quickly looked around the room and was glad no one was paying attention to him. He ran out of the room and into the nearest restroom where he tried to put out the flames that were on his fingertips.

Stiles turned on the faucet and put his hands underneath the cold water. The fire still wouldn't go out and Stiles was beginning to panic even more.

"Fuck, fuck! Just go out, please!"

Then something came to Stiles's mind. Why did his fingers light on fire in the first place? It was because he got too worked up, too mad, right? So if he did the opposite of that and calmed down wouldn't his fingers go back to normal? It was a stretch, but Stiles had nothing else to go off of at the moment.

Stiles closed his eyes and began to take deep breathes and each time he exhaled he could feel himself relaxing. After a few more and he felt like he was fine Stiles opened his eyes and shakily looked at his hands. He was relieved that his hands weren't on fire anymore which means that this whole lighting-his-fingertips-on-fire can happen if he got too worked up or mad. Stiles is going to have to work on that in the future if he wants to make sure no one finds out he's not normal. Speaking of which, it was definitely time for Stiles to meet with Deaton and figure out what was going on because that was most certainly not okay. 

 

School was over and Stiles was rushing to his Jeep. Although he was scared of what Deaton would say Stiles knew he had to do this. Stiles was also scared that he might bump into Scott since today was one of his work days. He didn't want to face him. He didn't want to see the look that Scott's eyes always had whenever he looked at him. It was just too much for him and Stiles couldn't handle it. Scott probably didn't want to face Stiles either. The plan was to get in. and out of the clinic, without seeing Scott.

And the world must've hated Stiles because as soon as he pulled up to the clinic Scott was already in there with Deaton. Stiles was tempted to leave right then and there but stayed because he had to get this done. Stiles wasn't going to let Scott intimidate him plus Stiles feels that if he waits any longer to figure out what's been going on with him something bad will happen. Man, Stiles has just been having nothing but bad feelings today. The pull in his head was still there and had been all through out school but once he left it had dulled down to just a soft throb. Stiles ignored all these bad feelings though and walked into the clinic.

"Ah, Stiles, you're here. Glad you could make it. Follow me please." Deaton said, and just as he was about to walk away he looked at Scott who was staring at Stiles with that look in his eyes that Stiles knew he would. The worst part was that there were many emotions in them that he couldn't make out what was there. Stiles ignored him though and walked over to Deaton, passing Scott. "And Scott, you can leave. I won't be needing you anymore for today."

That shook Scott out of his trance and his mouth dropped open. "What?! Why?"

"Leave, Scott," Deaton says once more, his voice more stern.

Scott looks at Deaton then glares at Stiles before huffing and leaving the clinic. Both men just stood there, silent and when the sound of Scott's dirtbike couldn't be heard anymore was when Stiles said something. "So, can we get started?"


	3. Chapter 3

“Yes, we can," Deaton says with a smile.

 Stiles follows Deaton through a door to another room Stiles didn't know existed. It looked exactly like the other one, with an examination table and everything. Why would it look differently, Stiles thought.

Deations motions for Stiles to sit down on the table and Stiles shakes his head. He already felt uncomfortable being here, he didn't want to feel more uncomfortable. Deaton nodded, "that's fine if you don't want to sit. Okay, so first I'll just ask a few questions if that's all right with you?"

Stiles nodded his head.

“First, has anything weird happened to you lately?” Deaton asked.

Stiles nodded. A lot of weird things have happened to him ever since he left the pack, but he doubted Deaton had all the time to listen to him talk about them all so he decided to go with the most recent and most weirdest thing that happened to him. “Well, um.. There’s been a few things, but the weirdest thing is something that happened to me earlier today at school...” 

Deaton stood there silently and nodded at Stiles to go on when he stopped. 

“My fingers.. they uh - they lit on fire today. Like I made them light on fire th-though completely on accident! Now, I know that sounds unrealistic! I mean how can a skinny, defenseless human like me make light their own fingers on fire? Well, I wanna know how too because I have no idea. Actually that might be a bit of a lie. I do know that it may somehow be connected to my emotions..? When my fingers lit on fire I was angry and worked up and when I calmed down they weren’t on fire anymore and I know I sound irrational right now and like I don’t make sense but it really did happen, Deaton.” Stiles said anxiously.

“Stiles, calm down. It doesn’t sound weird at all. I believe you.” Deaton saying that made Stiles relax slightly.

“Good.. That’s good. I’d probably go crazy if you didn’t believe me,” Stiles huffed out a weak chuckle.

“Anything else that’s been especially weird for you?”

“Uh yeah. There’s been this weird tugging sensation in the back of my mind lately.” Stiles said, tapping his thumbs. Deaton looked more intrigued now. “Basically, the tug just gets really strong or spreads out throughout my whole body when I have a really bad feeling and it dulls down or disappears if that feeling is super weak or gone."

Nodding, Deaton got up and walked over to a bookcase filled to the brim with big, old books. He grabbed a very thick one from one of the higher shelves and flipped through it as he made his way back to Stiles. He kept flipping through it till he stopped on a page with a figure with wings coming out of its back as it wielded a long spear or sword - Stiles couldn’t tell - in its hand.

“Now I could be wrong and I might have to run some tests to be completely sure - if that’s all right with you of course - but I think this is what you are.” Deaton turned the book around so it faced Stiles and what he saw made his breath stop short. “Stiles, I believe you’re a fallen angel. A powerful one at that, too."

 

-

 

It had been three days since Deaton announced that Stiles was a powerful fallen angel. Stiles had went over to the clinic yesterday to fully confirm it by taking the tests Deaton was talking about and turned out Deaton’s guess was correct. He also found out a few of his powers/abilities while taking those tests. Apparently he had super hearing, which would explain the whole thing of being able to hear Scott’s bike from so far away, fire manipulation which was connected to his emotions (which he was surprised he got right), and that whole tugging sensation in his head? That was due to his enemy sense. There was also this thing where he could read auras but Stiles hadn’t practiced it yet so he didn’t know how to use it for now. Stiles hadn’t been to school for those three days and has been dodging his father so he wouldn’t get yelled at. Today was Friday though and his father was home so he had no choice but to face him and go to school. Which is exactly what Stiles did.

The bad feeling and strong tugging sensation were back again and at full power. Stiles actually almost passed out when he walked into the school building. It was that strong. The only problem was that Stiles couldn’t figure out why. No one looked different or out of place and that bothered him. Probably more than it should. Stiles ignored it as always since there was nothing he could do about it now. Sure, he has powers now, but he doesn’t know how to use them. He’ll have to set up a training schedule with Deaton. He was going to learn how to use these powers even if Stiles didn’t understand how he was this magical and powerful being. No longer was he going to be Stiles 'skinny, weak and defenseless’ Stilinski. He would call Deaton later today and let him know, but for now he’d have to focus on making it through the school day without getting into trouble and passing out.


End file.
